Collapsible or portable staging is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,766 (Burkinshaw) discloses a collapsible staging or raised platform for presenting various types of entertainment. The staging is formed by staging modules having first and second end frames at either end and side frames between the end frames, and may include collapsible stairs that have different widths, as well as different heights. The side frames each comprise hingedly connected sub-frames whereby the entire module may fold inwardly in "concertina fashion". Though connected, the platforms and flames are distinct elements and a platform to frame and frame to frame locking or engaging means is required.
Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,831 (Mackintosh) discloses a folding stage wherein floor slabs or panels are collapsibly supported by leg frames and guide braces. The panels are hinged so they may be collapsed "zig-zag fashion".
Although well suited for their intended purpose, the stages disclosed in the Burkinshaw and Mackintosh patents require a frame mechanism or structure that is discrete from the platform or panels that form the platform. Additionally, the manipulation of the stages disclosed in Burkinshaw and Mackintosh will create substantial noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 310,226 (Rice et al.) is directed to providing foldable or folding steps. The Rice et al. patent discloses folding steps consisting of a box or platform "A" provided with a series of preferably triangular steps "B" hinged or pivoted therein by a vertical bolt or rod "a". The steps may be pivoted relative to each other as at "b", and are adapted to be drawn out of or entirely folded within the box. One end of each step is provided with a casing to hide the space beneath the steps. There are several problems the Rice et al. steps do not solve. Because of the space beneath the steps, moving and folding the steps will create noise. The triangular step shape is not as safe for supporting persons as a rectangular shape because of the small horizontal support surface at the apex area of each triangular step. There is no disclosure of a way to join and secure more than one set of the folding steps to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,671 (Sicherman) is directed to providing portable folding steps for use in an exercise test. The steps consist of two folding steps nine inches wide and nine inches high hingedly mounted on opposite sides of a central step nine inches wide and eighteen inches from the floor. The two steps are supported by pivotally collapsible braces and are movable from a storage position wherein they are folded over the top of the central step to an unfolded, extended position. A tubular framework is required, and only two arrangements or configurations are possible: a storage configuration and a use configuration. In use, the steps can be unfolded only to a shape wherein they have equal top upper surface areas. The hinges connecting the steps are exposed and have raised areas, therefore presenting an uneven surface. Tubular leg braces and spring clips are required and, if the clips or braces are not fully locked or deployed, the steps could be unstable.
Step-like display stands, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,055 (Lawson), are also known. The Lawson stand includes treads, risers and upright side support plates, all connected by rule joint hinges. The stand may be collapsed by folding the upright sides, treads and risers into close parallel relation. There is no disclosure of a way to join and secure together more than one set of the step-like display units, and they will be noisy during deployment and collapse.
It is clear that with current collapsible staging and portable risers, safety, cost efficient fabrication, convenient, quiet rapid setup and movement, and the capacity for achieving multiple configurations are not provided to an optimum degree. Accordingly, there is a need for a strong, efficient, easily moved and re-shaped, safe and quiet portable riser for supporting persons or objects above the ground, a stage, a floor or the like.